zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Woods
Some Zelda games (The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) use the clever ability to get hopelessly lost unless the player knows the secret; a certain pattern of directions (north, east, south, etc.) is required in order for the player to pass through the Lost Woods. Taking the wrong path will either take you out of the main entry point of the maze (Ocarina of Time), or just make you return to the screen you were just on a moment ago (The Legend of Zelda, Oracle of Seasons). This "correct path" technique was also used in some dungeons (Oracle of Seasons, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening), where you couldn't reach a certain room unless you knew the pattern to get there. In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, it is shown that there is a portal to Termina deep in the woods. In Twilight Princess the pattern is observing the different tunnels in the current clearing, if there is a occasional flashes of light coming from one of them then that is the corect path to go next. ''The Legend of Zelda In the original game the '''Lost Woods' was an area where the player could, well, get lost! It required a certain pattern of directions (north, east, south, etc.) in order for the player to pass through successfully. If the player did not know the correct pattern, they would have to wander the woods until they found one of the exits to other worlds. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' and BS Zelda: Kodai no Sekiban The Lost Woods is located in the northwestern section of Hyrule, directly north of Kakariko Village. It is a magical wood and the hiding place of the Master Sword (though, in Link to the Past, several fakes were scattered throughout the forest). The dark shadows of the trees are also good growing conditions for mushrooms... ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The '''Lost Woods' is the location of the Noble Sword. Similar to the Lost Woods in The Legend of Zelda, the Lost Woods include a repeating screen in which one must travel in each direction in the correct order while also using the Rod of Seasons to manipulate nature in order to pass. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The '''Lost Woods' lies directly to the north of Kokiri Forest and is inhabited by Skullkids. It is a maze of trees that can be navigated by following the sound of Saria's Song. Taking a wrong path leads back to the entrance in Kokiri Forest. Portals to Goron City and Zora's Domain are hidden within the Lost Woods. Also in the woods is a shooting challenge where players can win bullet bag upgrades. The area is also home to a few Business Scrubs. There are also a few locations where Link can play songs with the Skullkids to win heart pieces. Located in the northern portion of the woods is the Sacred Forest Meadow. This is the favorite haunt of Saria, Link's friend and the Forest Sage. It is also where the Forest Temple is hidden. According to local folklore, anyone who isn't in possesion of a fairy who enters the forest will turn into a Stalfos (if an adult) and a Skullkid (if a child). In the Ocarina of Time manga, it tells of how the forest tricks human hearts into wandering the same paths over and over, and if the poor soul loses the sight of the exit, he or she will never return again. There is also talk of a Bagu tree, the rival to the Deku Tree, for whom the Skullkid works for, but this is unofficial. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The game begins in the '''Lost Woods'. Here Link meets the Skull Kid before traveling to Termina. The equivelant of the Lost Woods in the alternate universe Termina is the Woods of Mystery. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' The Lost woods aren't explored until around half-way through the game, like Majora's Mask Link while traped in his wolf form meets the Skull Kid who summons wodden puppets to hinder him. It is also here were the Master Sword is located aswell as a portal to the Temple of Time. Category:Locations